Mine
by PatientNumber10
Summary: Alice is the White Queen's champion, and she makes sure that she's Alice's queen. Malice!


**A/N:** Finally! It's a Malice! Mirana's still evil here. And, personally, I like how I wrote Alice here. I really adore this pairing, especially when Mirana's being cunningly evil and stuff, and Alice is all "okay, you be evil and I'll be this girl who can accept evil Mirana." Although Alice may seem a bit ignorant in this story, she still shows that she likes Mirana even though she's being creepy and emitting that "I'm actually evil" aura. There's implied Red Queen/Alice in there somewhere.

I really like italics in the end, they cause impact and are catchy. No? Oh, well.

Enjoy and tell me about errors (nasty things. I'd enjoy setting the dogs on them. Hah. Lol!).

**Disclaimer: **Alice in Wonderland 2010 isn't mine. It belongs to Disney and Tim Burton and Lewis Carroll. …Yeah, go rub it in.

**Mine**

The room was white. Whiter than any room in the palace Alice had seen. It had an odd glow in it, as if things––eerie things––had happened there. As ironic as it may seem the glow was dark and menacing. But still, it was blindingly white, devoid of any specks of dirt. Maybe it was sensible enough since it was the queen's room. Then again, a lot of things in Underland were nonsense.

Alice stared at the majestic bed. Obviously, it would be the color of ivory and would be as soft as a cloud (though Alice didn't touch it nor has she touched a cloud). She was sure it was; she could prove it if she could just let her fingers brush the mattress––

"Alice," a quiet voice said.

The girl turned around, her skirt fluttering with her. She liked this better; wearing an armor made her feel stiff. "Yes?" Alice said, glancing at the figure at the door and retracting her hand back to her side.

It was hard not to notice that the White Queen had inserted a key in the keyhole, turned it, and stowed it away in a secret pocket in her gown. As the White Queen glided towards her, Alice wondered how the queen could instantly feel where the gown pocket was. She stared hard at the queen's gown trying to find a slit that looked like a pocket. Alice found nothing.

"Alice," the White Queen said, tipping up the girl's head with her fingers. "You…" She frowned and took away her hand. "Are you not hurt?"

Alice didn't know. She scanned her arms and touched her face. No scratches, no bruises, no gashes. She shook head after deciding she wasn't.

The White Queen nodded. "That is… good then," she sounded as if she were asking Alice.

Averting her eyes from the girl, the queen glided to a side of the sparkling room, looking at the floor thoughtfully. Alice inched closer to the bed and prodded the mattress with her index finger. She smiled. It really was soft. Then, apparently satisfied with the bed's feathery softness, Alice turned her attention back to the queen, who was looking at her with polite amusement, her lips slightly curved into a smile and her face drained of burden. Her white hair fluttered a little as the wind from the open window whipped at it.

"Do you…" he monarch trailed, sounding quite unsure what to say. She sighed like a proper lady would and gazed out the window, towards the sky. It was night. The moon was still crescent, still like a Cheshire cat's grin, and reminding everyone in Underland that Chessur could be anywhere, observing, listening. Finally, the queen said, "I like it better when it's night."

"Oh," Alice said. She followed the older woman's gaze for a moment, then turned back to her and asked, "May I ask why you like it so?"

Something gleamed in the White Queen's eyes. It was a gleam that reminded Underland's champion of the glow in the White Queen's bed chamber. A malignant thing hidden in a sheet of purity. "I stand out better in the dark, don't you think?"

Alice nodded in agreement. "Yes," she said. "Yes, you do."

Mirana chuckled. She chuckled in a lady-like manner, softly and covering most of her mouth with a hand. Her champion smiled, feeling pleased that she could amuse a queen. Then, Mirana treaded towards the girl with slow, decisive steps. Alice felt herself tense and wonder what would happen to the Vorpal Sword now that its only purpose is gone.

"Honestly," said the queen, jerking Alice's attention back to her. "Answer me honestly," Alice nodded. "Very good. Alice, my champion, after everything Iracebeth has done do you still think she should earn forgiveness?"

It took Alice a minute to answer. "Yes," she said. "I know she deserves banishment, even death, but everyone needs a second chance. I may have guessed correctly as to why she terrorized Underland .I may have experienced the same thing," Alice looked at Mirana. She was frowning. "She deserves a second chance, but not as a queen," she added hastily. "A court member perhaps?"

"Do you like Iracebeth?"

"No," Alice said, flatly and with no hesitation. Mirana's frown became deeper. If Alice didn't like the Red Queen then what did she think of Mirana? "But I guess I would have liked her if she had been more like you."

Mirana, the queen of Marmoreal and Underland, was now only a foot away from Alice, frowning thoughtfully at the girl. Her frown dissipated and she asked, "Do you like me?"

Alice froze as the White Queen touched her check gently. "Y-yes," Alice stammered. "I prefer Her Majesty than her sister." The sudden formality sounded strange and awkward in her mouth.

"You wouldn't try to rescue Iracebeth and give her another chance then?"

"But that is yours to decide, Your Majesty." Alice said, glancing at the floor.

Mirana smiled. "Yes. It is, isn't it? And you should know by now that you are _my _champion and not Iracebeth's, and that you are to stay well away from her because your duty is to me, _your_ queen," She said in one breath, stroking her champion's golden locks. "Do you understand?"

"I do," Alice said. "But I don't quite understand why Her Majesty is telling me this. You are…" She paused, looking a Mirana's face, searching for signs of annoyance and most of all permission. Knowing exactly what her champion wanted, Mirana tipped her head slightly. Not waiting for another second, Alice flung herself to the queen and wrapped her arms around her body. "You are my queen."

Mirana snaked her left arm around Alice while her right hand reached up, touching Alice's head.

Alice was such a compassionate girl. Even if everything baffled her she would help out whenever she can. She even decided to slay the Jabberwocky at the last minute, even though she clearly didn't want to, saving Underland from a hot-headed tyrant and brought them under the rule of a cool-headed tyrant. Alice may feel sorry for the Red Queen one day when she wakes up, and decide to bring her back and beg Mirana to let her be Iracebeth's companion. The White Queen would allow it, though, she wouldn't like it. Alice was hers. The thought of Alice spending time with another queen made Mirana think of unspeakable things. Assassination, for example.

"Promise me you will forget about Iracebeth, and if you can, forget about everyone but me," the White Queen said, lifting the girl's head so they could look each other in the eye. Somewhere in the back of her mind was sure that Alice would refuse to fulfill her selfish wish.

Alice stared for a while and then, "I promise to forget Her Majesty's sister, but everyone… I can't…"

The queen sighed. "It is alright. At least…" she trailed off as she felt a tug on her stomach. She looked down at the girl in her arms.

This girl, she thought, is like the knave. Mirana felt sick about this. She had imagined her sister like this with the knave before. She couldn't help but compare herself to her older sister because they were actually alike in many ways. It always disgusted her to be compared to the Red Queen, but she did not say anything knowing that it was the truth. They were both so desperate for attention and for a loyal companion that they went to the point where they had to use conditional love; Iracebeth's condition is that if someone doesn't like her they'll lose their heads, Mirana's was the completely opposite, promising everyone in Underland peace and freedom, when it wasn't her real nature. Mirana could be as cruel as Iracebeth but behaved otherwise to get people on her side. And it worked perfectly.

Stayne was a victim of Iracebeth's conditions, and when she had lost them, he betrayed her. Alice may be the same, but a lot less severe, saving the murder and the such for someone else. Mirana, though wasn't as prone to losing the crown as her sister was. Her conditions were much more pleasant; nobody would take away the crown from her and risk losing the peace she had given them. Alice knew that too, though unconsciously, and decided to stay with Mirana. But the queen hoped that she was wrong, that Alice would stay with her even after she loses everything.

For some reason, the White Queen adores Alice more than anyone she had met and wants her to be at her side. She deserves Alice and Iracebeth does too––they were close to being two sides of the same coin––but no one needs to know that.

Now that Alice had said it herself, Mirana could be assured that Alice thinks of her as someone special.

Alice buried her head her queen's chest, apparently not wanting to part. Mirana smiled smugly, yet strangely affectionate, as she embraced Alice tighter. _You're mine._


End file.
